fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Lucy Heartfilia, Mage Juvia Lockser and Death's Head Caucus Dark Mage Vidaldus Taka. Prologue Lucy's group, composed of her, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Simon and Shô, walks around the Tower of Heaven looking for Natsu when mouths suddenly appear on the walls. Jellal's voice is heard all throughout the tower through those mouths. He states that all the pieces on both sides have been placed and it is time to begin the Heaven's Game. Jellal adds that if he succeeds in using Erza as a sacrifice to resurrect "Zeref," he wins the game; if they could prevent him from succeeding, then they will be the winners. To make the game more interesting, he reveals that he added three players that they must reach and get past to be able to find Jellal. In addition, he says that the Magic Council might fire Etherion on the tower, annihilating everything. If that happens, then it is game over for everyone. When Jellal bids everyone farewell, Shô suddenly traps Erza in one of his cards and runs off, claiming that he will kill Jellal himself. Simon goes after him and tells Juvia, Lucy and Gray to look for Natsu. Gray complains about their recklessness. Juvia proposes that she and Gray head down a hall together and that Lucy should go the other way. Lucy, surprised, asks her if she really wants the weakest member of the group to go somewhere by herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 5-10 Lucy and Juvia find themselves in a huge room with lots of holes, looking for Natsu. Lucy tells Juvia that Natsu has good hearing and he should be able to hear them from anywhere. Juvia remarks that he must be like "Gajeel-kun;" the "-kun" suffix surprises Lucy. Juvia asks why she has to be stuck with Lucy, and they both recall Gray going after Erza, Shô and Simon and telling them to be the ones to look for Natsu. A bitter Juvia says that she could not disrespect Gray's wishes, but she is frustrated with being put with her "rival in love." Lucy mutters that she does not really want getting involved in that issue and that they should just get along. Suddenly, they hear a loud strumming from an electric guitar. Lucy complains about the noise while Juvia says the player is pretty good, which makes Lucy tell her that there really must be something wrong with her. A rocker with really long hair playing a guitar shows up, declares this as his concert of hell and introduces himself as Vidaldus Taka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 8-11 Battle Vidaldus sends his hair flying everywhere. Lucy manages to dodge the ones that come near her while Juvia just stands in place as Vidaldus' hair just goes through her liquid body. Vidaldus notes that she has an interesting body and Juvia replies that her body is made of water and no attack can harm her. Lucy steps aside and lets Juvia handle him. Juvia casts Water Lock on Vidaldus. As he is being trapped in Juvia's dome, he asks her if she is a rocker too. Juvia notes that his bark is worse than his bite and he is nothing but talk. However, both she and Lucy are surprised as Vidaldus' hair absorbs the water in Juvia's Water Lock and frees himself. He flips his moist hair and Lucy comments that he is creepy. Meanwhile, Juvia is shocked at the breaking of her Water Lock. Vidaldus states that a little water is just right when your hair's messed up and that shampooing everyday could damage it. When Juvia asks him how he was able to break her Water Lock, he states that his hair has the power to absorb liquids, just not oil or alcohol because that would damage his hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 12-17 Juvia expresses her shock as she realizes that her water are ineffective on him. Vidaldus then comments that the two of them are quite fine ladies. Lucy then exclaims that being cute only causes trouble for her. Vidaldus plays a short game of "eenie-meenie" between the two of them and he lands on Juvia. He proclaims that she will be his succubus and plays Rock of Succubus on his guitar. When Juvia hears the noise made by Vidaldus, she starts screaming in pain and keeps shouting to get out of her body. She is engulfed in light and then suddenly, she is a pale woman with long flowing hair and dark make-up (much like Vidaldus) who keeps saying "hell."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 17-20 Succubus Juvia tells Lucy that she will drag her down the depths of hell. Lucy asks her what is wrong with her and that she should get a hold of herself. Vidaldus then states that Juvia is his succubus and would only take orders from him. Lucy asks Vidaldus why she is not affected and he replies that it is because it would not be any fun if he put the spell on both of them. He wants to see them have a cat-fight, a tearful battle with scraps of clothes flying everywhere. She tells him that he is the worst and he thanks her for the "greatest compliment he ever had." Succubus Juvia tells her that if she is not ready to rock, she should just die. Lucy is surrounded by Succubus Juvia's waves and she complains that she just got changed. Succubus Juvia appears from out of the water and tears the top of Lucy's clothing. Lucy then makes use of the torn cloth to cover her chest and confronts Juvia, saying that if she really wants to join Fairy Tail, she should not hurt her own allies. Succubus Juvia does not hear any of this and soon Lucy is engulfed once more in water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 2-5 Succubus Juvia swiftly approaches her and tears out some of her hair. Vidaldus only watches and cheers. Succubus Juvia follows up with spanking Lucy's rear with her Water Cane. Lucy complains that what she is doing is not "rock," it is sadism.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 6-7 Vidaldus orders Juvia to hurt Lucy like she's trying to steal a guy Juvia likes. This makes Juvia angry as she recalls Lucy as her "rival in love" for Gray.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 37 Succubus Juvia then tells her that it is time to get smashed to bits inside her and tackles her with her water form. Lucy, submerged in Juvia's water, tells herself that it is no good because Juvia's being controlled completely and if she is really being serious, she cannot win against her. Suddenly, she hears the voice of the real Juvia inside Succubus Juvia's body. Juvia tells her that she does not want to hurt her allies, but maybe it is a little presumptuous of her to call her that because she is her rival in love. Lucy mutters that that is not really the case when Juvia adds that she has truly grown to love Fairy Tail because the guild is so friendly, so fun and so warm that it is as if even if it is raining outside, the sun always shines inside the guild. Juvia states that just when she thought she could get along with everyone, it looks like all she could really do is bring sadness. Lucy feels Juvia's tears inside Succubus Juvia's body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 7-10 Vidaldus tells Succubus Juvia that it is time to finish Lucy. Juvia then releases Lucy from inside her body and prepares for another attack when Lucy stands up and declares that someone who would shed tears for her friends would never be rejected from Fairy Tail and that she should be proud of herself. This reaches the real Juvia from inside Succubus Juvia and she tears up. Vidaldus tells her that it is useless and commands Juvia to finish off Lucy already. Succubus Juvia obeys and tackles Lucy with her Water Jigsaw. Lucy takes on the attack head-on and summons Aquarius from inside Succubus Juvia's body, much to Juvia's and Vidaldus' surprise. Lucy announces that as long as there's water, she could summon Aquarius and that it is all thanks to Juvia. Aquarius, enraged and moody as usual, tells all of them to shut up and attacks everyone with her Magic Waters, blowing everyone away in the currents. Vidaldus confidently exclaims that Lucy's tactic will not work because his hair absorbs all water. Lucy reaches out to Juvia who is seemingly lucid and free of Vidaldus' control, and Juvia reaches out to her as well. When their hands clasp, their Magics fuse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 10-16 Elsewhere, in Jellal's throne room, Vidaldus' chess piece cracks and Jellal senses the fusion of Magic between Juvia and Lucy: Unison Raid.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 16 Vidaldus senses something wrong with the water after Lucy and Juvia combined their powers. He realizes that the water is too much and that the girls are using Unison Raid. When the water subsides, Vidaldus is seen unconscious and bald and Juvia is back to her normal appearance. The girls celebrate their victory over Vidaldus Taka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 16-18 The two girls hug each other. Juvia comments that Lucy is warm and that it is the first time a woman has been kind to her. Aftermath Aquarius, enraged, confronts Lucy and tells her not to summon her in a freaky place like that again. If she tries to summon her in strange locations like a toilet bowl, she will kill her. Both Juvia and Lucy are frightened by Aquarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Page 18 Aquarius adds that she will be going on a two-week vacation with her boyfriend and so she should not dare summon her while she is away. As Aquarius disappears, she comments that Lucy should get her own boyfriend, but remarks that such is easier said than done. Lucy tells her to mind her own business and Juvia interjects that love is a very important thing. Lucy then lies back in the water and states that they got one of the bad guys and Jellal will not have his way so easily. Juvia tells her that she is the one who defeated Vidaldus, but Lucy insists that they did it together. Lucy adds that Juvia called her "Lucy" a while ago and it made her glad that they could be friends. She also do not have to call her with the "-san" suffix anymore and that they are friends already. Juvia cries and tells Lucy that rain is coming out of her eyes. Lucy laughs and tells her that that is a cute way of putting it. They both rest and recover their strength in that room.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 2-4 Elsewhere, Jellal tells himself that he has heard stories of many priests wasting their lives away just to be able to achieve the Unison Raid Magic that Lucy and Juvia did. Jellal adds that it might have been a coincidence, but it was quite an act to pull. After all, they are Erza's friends. He mutters that it is his turn to advance a piece on the board.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 5 References Navigation Category:Fights